


盖提亚与立香【盖咕哒六则车】

by izunacha



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izunacha/pseuds/izunacha
Summary: 基本都是隐晦的车【5】有性转
Relationships: Goetia | Beast/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 1





	盖提亚与立香【盖咕哒六则车】

**Author's Note:**

> 基本都是隐晦的车  
> 【5】有性转

【1】

盖提亚想不通，藤丸立香好好的人不当，怎么就去当狗了。  
因为你不是个东西。嘶，好痛。藤丸立香松开嘴，一边骂人一边狠踹盖提亚的侧腹，修剪整齐的指甲陷入褐色的皮肉中。他明亮的双眼里有流星滑落。  
盖提亚钳住藤丸立香的双手。他俯下身，让等身的长发覆盖住彼此，就像是一片金色的云，在那双晴空似的眼眸里来回飘荡。  
云是无拘无束的，人也是无拘无束的。  
他们幕天席地，继承了人类最初的传统。  
人王沉迷于丈量藤丸立香的生长。他的手从一处移到另一处，于是荒野开垦成田地，谷道翻涌成沼泽。  
他用双脚，双手，唇和躯干，去比量一个处在生长末期的人类，骨骼尚且能在重力的压迫下，岌岌可危地抽长。  
但还不够。还不够。人王思索片刻，要召唤出得力的助手。  
藤丸立香咬着手背，嘴唇和令咒一样鲜红。他说不出完整的话来，但神志还算清醒，尚能一个头锤，打消盖提亚叫出魔神柱的念头。  
他们就像一场战争，你进我退，翻滚进了乳海。搅拌出泡沫，也许还会听见美神的尖叫吵嚷。  
乳海是世界的梦，人类的梦，他的梦。  
他不再是当初踏入时间神殿的弱小少年，可还远远称不上一个成熟稳重的男人。  
那我该如何称呼他呢？兽困惑地想。  
藤丸立香，首先是个人类。  
那不如，就叫他人类。  
可人理如常的世界里，人类如蚕食树干的蚂蚁。忙忙碌碌，存储冬天的食物。  
可他竟想驯养一头野兽。  
那他必定不再是人类。  
因为人类猎杀野兽，而只有同类才会相爱。  
所以，你堕落了。  
你变成了兽。  
盖提亚咧开嘴里，在藤丸立香耳边恶意地吐息。  
你错了。藤丸立香捧起人王的脸，狠狠下嘴一咬。  
野兽不会懂什么叫爱。  
是你升华了。  
他们在盖亚的怀抱中合二为一，在阿赖耶识的注视中授施洗礼。  
盖提亚想不明白。藤丸立香除了是狗，还能是什么。  
是光吗？  
三千年的长夜就此消弭一旦，漫漫星辰都愿意向他交托姓名。  
可他偏偏填满了黑色的圣杯，用混沌之初的生命潮水。  
是风吗？  
拼尽全力地奔跑过三千年的长河，只为证明自己的存在，只为自己的存续呐喊。  
可他偏又停在了兽的指尖，给出一个细小的，带着颤抖的拥抱。  
是火吗？  
一把火烧了三千年的长愿，很是让魔术式憋闷。  
可最开始的火，却是盖提亚亲手点燃。这怎么能怪自己呢？  
不。追根溯源，那该去责怪所罗门。外道的王编纂出不肖的烧却式，被丢掉的千里眼还在窃喜自己能为王分忧。  
三千年前，盖提亚问，王啊，我该如何称呼他，我的仇敌？  
所罗门从容回答，你已经在思考了。  
是的，他思考了三千年，直到星光散尽，晨风苏醒，火焰沉眠，  
仍不知道要怎么称呼那一生之敌，一生之爱。  
那人半梦半醒之间，抚摸兽的头颅，说，  
我就在这里。  
就叫我藤丸立香。  
无需更多的赘述。  
人王开悟了，终于合上眼，沉沉睡去。

【2】

说到雷区蹦迪。盖提亚觉得没有一个人类能比藤丸立香更会蹦。  
立香不仅掌握了影流之主的多重禁忌翻花手，更是自创了藤丸式蹦蹦拳，融合了八极崩、神枪无二打、凯尔特训狗等多种身法和技巧，  
静如不列颠皇城壁，动似苏美尔王权炮，  
站如大奥迷宫社畜神，躺似深海乐土妖尼姑，  
蹦得人理烧却式自闭，蹦得异星空想树折腰，  
更可怕的是，藤丸立香的蹦迪套路具有相当强大的传染性。仿佛他的抗毒属性点满，不是因为圣杯骑士爱屋及乌的保护，而是因为其自身之毒甚，他物之毒犹不及也，故无恙。  
藤丸立香一口咬住魔术式褐色的皮肉，噗滋噗滋地注入毒素，又把魔术式往人类的方向同化成了一点儿。  
完了，盖提亚都不想数自个儿手上，有印儿的，没留印儿的，都被藤丸小狗咬了多少口了。  
迟早有一天我要掐死你。盖提亚被藤丸立香气了个倒仰，这么说。  
你来啊，谁不来谁是狗。藤丸立香毫不示弱地瞪着对方，手背亮一亮鲜红的令咒，被魔术式一把抓住，吮出一个明显的诅咒印记。  
你就是狗。魔术式得意地冷笑一下，掐住了青年的布满伤痕的腰肢。魔术式恶意地试探，就像一位神灵厌倦歌舞升平，推倒了巴别塔，掀起洪水淹没了大地。  
藤丸立香在方舟上随波逐流，晕头转向，手脚打颤，泪盈于睫，半晌，委屈地呜咽一声，听起来像被雨打湿皮毛的小狗。  
藤丸立香被慰烫成柔软的一滩。镜子似的魔术式也就跟着柔和下来。  
盖提亚安慰似的含住立香的耳垂。感受我，他含含糊糊地说。  
听起来竟然有那么一点像温柔的安慰。  
很快，魔术式的声音也被吞没了。  
立香感觉自己飘得很远，很高，几乎能看到一阵刺眼的白光。  
啊，啊啊。  
那是哪里呢？  
是飘浮在虚空中的王座上吗？  
是迦勒底亚斯能撕碎灵魂的熔炉里吗？  
还是无我无常苦即永恒的废弃孔中呢？  
感受我，魔术式再次说道，一口咬在青年的胸前。藤丸立香睁大了眼睛，倒抽一口冷气。  
他的灵魂被人王紧紧攥在手心。  
还没断奶的话，建议你打个电话给医生，你这个不孝子。藤丸立香缓过一阵，差点对人王报以老拳。  
盖提亚轻嗤一声。  
反倒是藤丸立香被自己这句话扎了心，胸口绞痛地跳动，和大腿根一起抽搐。  
盖提亚放缓了动作。藤丸立香的眼睛开始很有精神地到处转悠。  
他看到了摆在床头的魔神柱，僵硬如风沙中的金字塔。  
不要亚蒙，亮瞎狗眼，换一个。藤丸立香和盖提亚讨价还价，像巴巴托斯就很好。  
盖提亚面无表情地拈起焉了吧唧的金色柱子，塞回影子里。  
于是房间里彻底地暗了下去。人王的手指不知不觉间嵌入藤丸立香的指缝里，牢牢扣住。  
其他柱子挨着亚蒙蹭了蹭，安慰这个被迫成为电灯泡（物理）还被嫌弃的柱，只有巴巴托斯还在角落里瑟瑟发抖，害怕统括局下一秒就把自己拉出去。  
佛劳洛斯幽幽地感叹一句，总比当成洗澡小黄鸭好。  
所有魔神柱一起沉默了。  
盖提亚在藤丸立香的耳边轻轻呢喃，我曾将我所获得过的最大且唯一的报酬给予了你，我的敌人。你将如何回报这奋战至最后一刻的敬意呢？  
藤丸立香仰着头，断断续续地说，我将，带你领略生的欢喜，命的悲哀，人的浪漫，我的存续。  
我将怜悯你的怜悯。  
盖提亚，人王啊，  
感受我吧。  
这次轮到藤丸立香这么说了。

【3】

天气热了起来。  
藤丸家的温泉旅馆进入（相对而言）的淡季。藤丸立香寻思着不如就趁此机会带大家去海边渡个假顺便卖个本——毕竟肝夏活是泳装从者的一部分，不爽不要玩：）  
盖提亚会换泳装吗？  
年轻的御主穿上从前的夏威夷礼装，大大咧咧地推开更衣室的门。  
人王果然没换泳装，在一众穿着清凉的从者间格格不入。  
藤丸立香咋舌，不知道是想表达遗憾还是无语。  
你不热吗？他问。  
魔术式气定神闲地坐在遮阳伞下。没有意义。温度的高低对吾等魔神柱来说，没有区别。  
可以自己调节体温是吧，真好啊。人类御主嘟嘟囔囔地说，拆了只棒冰含进嘴里。  
一人一魔术式安静平和地共处一片阴影。  
两分钟后，藤丸立香吃完了棒冰，舔了舔嘴角，忍不住嘴贱一句，可惜人类是恒温动物。  
盖提亚眉梢一跳，伸手逮住御主的后脖颈，不悦道，你将我比作低等冷血的两栖类？  
这可不是我说的。藤丸立香无辜地眨眨眼，试图把棒冰棍子塞进盖提亚的影子里投喂魔神柱。  
盖提亚慢悠悠地，十指轻动，瞬间编撰了一个防御结界，笼罩住遮阳伞下的一方小空间。  
你好大的胆子。魔术式居高临下地判决。  
做好觉悟了吗，人类？  
海滩上的阳光瞬间炽热了起来，满目的金色灿烂在眼前。藤丸立香一开始以为是高文开了三倍红魔放，还想着这下完了，圆桌排球比赛能把整个沙滩都打飞，他哪里来的钱可以赔。  
但很快，御主反应过来，那是盖提亚如海水倒灌一般倾覆下来。  
魔术式一头又长又卷的金羊毛吸饱了阳光，暖烘烘地盖下来，遮住藤丸立香身上纵横交错的新旧伤疤。  
人类御主早就被逼出了汗意，额头和鼻尖湿润，贡上透明的水玄信引人采撷。  
人王似笑非笑，打定主意要藤丸立香把话吞回去，于是只慢条斯理地品尝贡品，褐色的手像沙漠里的毒蛇一样游走。  
他□□御主那脆弱的人类躯体，如一只兽。  
兽的爪子抵上人类的要害。  
人类微微颤抖着，仰起脖颈，绷紧了脚尖，上下滚动的喉结被兽一口叼住。  
半截嫣红的舌头在纠缠的唇齿间一闪而逝。  
藤丸立香半举起手，落入盖提亚的发间，狠狠拽住，手背上刻印的红色圣痕，如同禁止通行的诅咒。  
呵，你也不过如此。人王满意地眯起眼睛，咧开捕猎者的微笑。  
藤丸立香隐忍地咬住牙关，细碎的抽气声被不远处的海浪翻涌所吞没，化进自然之中去了。  
没有人，没有英灵，没有生命注视着他们。  
藤丸立香绷紧了腰，随着海浪的节奏潮起潮落。  
他只有在这个时候才会牢牢擒住盖提亚的肩膀。隔着一只手掌的距离，是推拒，或者抗争。  
盖提亚无意填补他们之间的空隙。就沉默着，履行为王的义务。  
人王握着人类御主的手，带他赤足走在混沌之海中。  
生命最初的潮水是粘腻的，提亚马特的歌声在藤丸立香的喉间弹跳，哀愁而无意义。她不曾教导过藤丸立香，如何歌颂生命的交融和回归。这是年轻的御主在面对庞大的百兽母胎时，无师自通的。  
藤丸立香扯了扯人王的头发，认真地问，你是狗吗？不准留印记！  
盖提亚嗤一声。  
兽凶狠地冲撞人类，倒不是想把他叼回巢穴里独自享用，而是把他视作侵犯领地的敌人，同等高度的对手，不死不休的宿命。  
他将和他分享，厮杀，纠缠地度过每一天。  
直到最终同归于尽，一起回到母神的怀抱中，沉睡不醒。  
可以，但没必要。御主苦口婆心，都已经开悟了，人王何必重新披上兽皮。  
啊，正是因为业已开悟，我才知道你为何而存在，藤丸立香。  
人王勾起唇角，俯下身，密密地补足天涯海角的缝隙，学着所罗门王施与祝福的模样，为人类御主洗礼。  
人类的温度席卷了魔术式常年微凉的躯干，像是点燃了一簇小小的，明灭不定的星光，照亮了时间神殿和无恒无定的虚空。  
藤丸立香被盖提亚身上迥异的温度冰了一下，反倒收紧手臂，将湿漉漉的牢笼化作一个拥抱，锁住了玉座上三千年的怜悯。  
泛着白沫的海潮逐渐褪去，裸露的麦色沙滩上堆满了馈赠的宝藏。  
藤丸立香的呼吸忽然急促了起来。  
你下了不可窥视的结界？他问。  
盖提亚漫不经心地应了一声。  
行，那待会你自己解释。御主沉痛地咽了口唾沫，试图扒下盖提亚的外套埋住自己。  
盖提亚当然不同意，压着外套袖子同他大眼瞪小眼地较劲。  
晚了，小玉扛着遮阳伞过来了。  
藤丸立香捂着脖子，幽幽地说。

【4】

累。  
御主从喉咙里挣扎着说出来一个字。  
心跳从过呼吸的状态缓缓降落，汩汩流动的生命河水从一呼一吸之间采撷泵动的力量，不再催促着血红细胞亡命天涯。  
藤丸立香倒在柔软的被褥里，几近昏昏欲睡。他的左手仍旧系着那串乌鲁克风格的青金石手链，因此尚能完好地感知到左侧的温度。  
盖提亚的温度。  
灰烬一般微凉，但足够温暖。  
年轻的御主苦中作乐地想，这小半边的我，大概是被投入了真理之门中，作为某种等价交换，把人王重重钉在了这平凡的世间。  
从此，金发的兽，就如同一个被火焰烫出来的洞，黑色的，规整的圆，不慎按进家族谱系图中，却再也不能取下来了。  
那这倒是便宜我了，藤丸立香说，beast有千里眼，那一定也有顺风耳吧！  
盖提亚沉默了一下，说，千里眼看到的时候是自带音效的——  
——但你只是重新拥有了一个听觉概念。千里眼是不可能的。想都不要想。  
哦，藤丸立香失落了一下。打牌被千里眼们按在地上摩擦，是御主生命中不能承受的又一惨剧。别问，问就是皮这一下我很快乐。  
他翻了个身，面对盖提亚，想了想，明白了，原来是接口不匹配。好比你是typeC，可我用苹果机。  
盖提亚又沉默了一下，给他换了个更贴切的比喻：我是人造卫星，你是史前猩猩。  
哇，你太过分了，再怎么着我也是经过千万年进化来的人类吧。藤丸立香翘了翘嘴角。  
盖提亚本想说，人类的进化程度，在我看来和史前猩猩没有什么区别。  
但藤丸立香一下子抓住了他的手，那是一个用于表述沉默的信号。于是人王闭上了嘴，反握回去。  
人体的温度像一粒火星，重新点燃了灰烬。  
年轻的御主有无穷无尽的热情要宣泄，他啃噬、抓划，在人王的躯干上刻下属于人类的印记。盖提亚以王的气度宽恕了藤丸立香的不敬，他像一座宗教的神殿，以三千年不变的矗立，注视旅人胡乱的呓语。  
金色的长发垂下，遮住了藤丸立香的双眼，那是如今覆盖在以色列领土中的沙漠，炽热地吸饱晴空的温度，镜子一样加倍返还。  
藤丸立香昏昏沉沉，竟在沙漠中感觉到了寒冷。  
他向沙漠靠近取暖，却又被沙漠裹挟了四肢。  
他渴求着仙人掌的汁水，却又迷失了方向。  
他无处躲藏，逃开的手指都被牢牢收拢；  
只因为这方天地的大小，咫尺宽裕，不过从人王的手掌到指尖。  
藤丸立香的喉咙在皲裂，在融化，代替盖提亚承受着千百倍本应炸裂的心跳。  
盖提亚的右手掐上他喉咙。而藤丸立香用左手覆盖于其上。  
忽的一笑，说，对称了。这两只无法发挥作用的手。  
低垂的眼眸互相倒影，迥异色彩混合的中心，是无法理解也无法诉说的混沌。  
人类，藤丸立香。  
人理修正式（盖提亚）无法理解你的，魔神王（盖提亚）主动排斥你的，只有人王（盖提亚）将你看在眼里。  
人王（盖提亚）低声说，我本是那五分钟的坠落，那三千年的余辉，那被人理放逐的兽。  
而我开悟后，早已到达了比人类能理解的完美，更远的地方。  
你为何还靠近我呢？藤丸立香。  
因为你就在我身边。  
因为你把那五分钟分享了给我。  
因为你有了分享的自由，就像人一样。  
藤丸立香说，平和的话语像一道晨光。  
兽被这话语迎面痛击。  
时间神殿中没有时间，因而怜悯的兽不知道晨光的温柔。他曾自愿步入血肉的牢笼，盘踞御座之上，直到光辉诀别的时刻到来。  
可人类最后的御主固执地从时间夹缝中拢起灰堆取暖，以凡人的智慧挑战兽性的可怖之处。  
鲁莽至极，愚钝至极。人王喉咙深处传来野兽的咆哮。  
随你怎么说。藤丸立香喘息着脱了力。  
人王初次分享的成果还坠在御主的耳垂上，随着躯干而颤动，像为人父母那四处炫耀的喜悦。  
不对，差辈分了。年轻的御主陡然从美梦里惊醒。  
藤丸立香，你真的好狗。盖提亚顿了顿，缓缓说道。  
藤丸立香赶紧在脑海里模拟了一个windows系统桌面，然后一键格式化。  
盖提亚恶劣地打断他，驱使无形的魔神柱钻入藤丸立香的身体内部，沿着脊髓向上攀爬，把大脑搅成混沌而欢愉的乳海。  
啊糟糕，win10自动升级了。。。。。藤丸立香喃喃自语，再也无法控制感官的神经。  
于是，支离破碎的呓语，被兽掀起的浪潮淹没了。  
盖提亚在黑暗中走一间迷宫。他对这迷宫的构造了如指掌，却一次又一次深入其中。  
他触摸宿敌的弱点如云朵仰察星空，直白而无遮掩。  
他亲吻爱人的嘴唇如神明俯视大地，无悲也无喜。  
他是散落在迷宫中的灰烬，是只存在于某个人类梦中的锚点，是混沌之中的一粒沙。  
藤丸立香伸出手，如晴空拥抱朝阳升起的宿命。  
枕头大战的隔天，御主浑身瘫软，几乎无法指挥肢体。  
红色的archer绷着嘴角嘲笑御主的不学无术，因为肌细胞无氧呼吸产生了乳酸并积聚， 要靠循环系统排出。  
御主一气之下，掏出颜色不对劲的魔药，一口气灌了下去。  
盖提亚紧急制动，却只抽回一个空荡荡的玻璃瓶。  
卫宫气结，问他，你喝了啥？  
藤丸立香倒头就昏迷过去，还不忘在睡梦中回答，恢复精力的特调魔药。帕拉塞尔苏斯给的。  
得，这下子，只有等睡美人完全恢复精力，才愿意抬一抬眼皮了。  
盖提亚面无表情，抬脚就走。  
反正他是兽，又不是献吻如治愈良药的王子。

【5】

女孩子的身体和男孩子的有什么不同呢？  
盖提亚凝视着。  
眼睛里存在一种孩童般的天真和好奇心，他伸出了手，进行探索。  
藤丸立香挺直了腰杆，一动不动。  
喂，盖提亚。他，或者她，喊了一声，尾音僵直，像一条待翻身的咸鱼一样生无可恋。  
你知道，这种行为，在人类当中，叫什么吗？藤丸立香捏紧了茶杯，语气微妙。  
盖提亚本想说，人类的事情同我魔术式有什么关系，但仔细一想，自己已经开悟羽化，成了永恒的人王，而宿敌永远也不可能蜕变，那么，听一听他转瞬即逝的发言也无妨，于是盖提亚带着莫名的优越感，只用一个字，屈尊纡贵地，吝惜字眼地，宽恕藤丸立香将会说出口的一切大不敬的发言。  
放。金发的女性抬起下巴，褐色的脖颈修长而坚韧。  
这叫耍，流，氓。藤丸立香语气郑重，捉住褐色的手，缓慢而坚定地从衣服底下抽出来。  
盖提亚挑了挑眉毛，任由宿敌把自己的手归还原位。  
那么，他不耻下问，男性的你，和女性的你，有什么不同呢？  
藤丸立香无言地揉了揉沉重的胸口，低下头缅怀了三秒自己的好兄弟。  
盖提亚嗤笑，只是执着于□□皮囊吗？果然是愚昧无知的人类啊。  
藤丸立香翻了个白眼，那你性转完感觉有什么区别？  
无意义的问题。魔术式道，我本来就不具备性别之分。这具身体，也不过是模仿外道的王罢了。  
哦，原来医生性转长这样。还挺好看的。  
藤丸立香咬了下指尖，眼珠子一转，道，我觉得还是有区别的。如果当初魔神柱都以萝莉的样子出现在我面前，说不定我还下不了手。  
佛钮司悄悄探出一个笋尖，被盖提亚面无表情地拍了回去。  
当然啦，巴巴托斯可能是例外，毕竟我真的很缺心脏嘛！藤丸立香笑道，要不是运营锁血，巴巴托斯就算是白毛红眼的萝莉也见不了第二天的太阳。  
巴巴托斯一抖，死死扒在统括局影子深处。  
时间神殿没有太阳。盖提亚纠正道。  
打个比方而已，藤丸立香不以为然，只当耳旁风刮过，继续说道：  
不过，我本来以为，女性的我应该会有很大的不同。  
哦？盖提亚感兴趣地飘过来一点。  
比如说，蓝眼睛的少女望着虚空，像看穿了世界壁垒，  
比如说，我觉得女孩子的藤丸立香，应该有鲜艳的头发，像凌霄花或者旱金莲，但她决不是攀附的植物，她自己有着雪松似的躯干。  
眼睛大概是沐浴了融化的朝阳，金灿灿的，和法老王差不多是同款。  
盖提亚诡异地停顿了一下，艰难地说道，你好自恋。  
藤丸立香笑笑，自我调侃着，听起来确实有点奇怪吧。  
那你就可以和中原中也毫无违和感地称兄道弟了，毕竟发色几乎没有区别。人王慢吞吞地说。  
中原中也是谁？藤丸立香疑惑不解。  
你下一次会遇到的人。盖提亚敷衍过去。  
好吧，千里眼。藤丸立香咕哝了一声，半是羡慕半是纠结地瞥了盖提亚一下。  
立刻，他找到了新的攻击点，迅速指责盖提亚，你怎么不关掉剧透眼呢？  
藤丸立香理直气壮道，全是剧透的人生有什么意思，意外就像跳跳糖，给我好好品尝啊！  
这话听起来有点耳熟。盖提亚评价道。  
吉尔伽美什王（三个都是）说过类似的话啦，他们的千里眼常年不在线，能不开就不开，以免剧透影响愉悦。藤丸立香说着，拨弄了一下零食盒，寻找他之前说的跳跳糖。  
你只是突然想吃糖了吧。盖提亚无语，所以金色的王才没有能够及时阻止caster们拿灵脉瞎搞八搞。  
不，我觉得，搞不好，其实王还蛮乐在其中的。藤丸立香干笑一声，迅速塞了一块糖到盖提亚的嘴里。  
甘甜的糖块一触碰到味蕾，就此起彼伏地爆炸开。盖提亚，连同他影子中的魔神柱一起，凝固了。  
藤丸立香笑嘻嘻，戳了戳人王金发中冒出来的小翅膀。这就是跳跳糖，好吃——呜哇！！青年惊叫半声，被人王抓住了领子，唇齿纠缠，被迫吞咽下尚未完全融化的糖块。  
盖提亚舔了舔舌头，若有所思。  
是甜的。他说。  
藤丸立香没好气，废话，糖都是甜的。  
那不甜的糖叫什么。盖提亚从二元对立理论的角度思考，求知若渴。  
藤丸立香处理杠精的手段丰富，此刻坦然自若地胡说八道，叫代糖。  
盖提亚恍然大悟。给我你的代糖。  
什么玩意儿？藤丸立香迷惑了。  
很快，蓝眼睛的少女就明白了魔术式的意思。  
金色的沙尘暴卷走了蓝天的清澈，覆盖上了两座不高不低的柔软山峰。盖提亚放下了头发，比往常更为蓬松的金发像丰收的谷物一样淹没了体格娇小的黑发少女。  
藤丸立香的心跳开始加速。  
盖提亚一向不留长指甲，因此开拓的工作顺手无比，敲开蚌壳，剥出蚌肉，寻找珍珠的存在。  
藤丸立香的小腹隐隐抽搐，浑身血流向下汇集，突突跳动，脚趾不安地蜷缩。  
盖提亚专心致志地干活，像农神一样细致地开垦，播种，在雪白的土地上留下暗色的花朵。  
蓝眼睛的少女张开手，安静地把野兽纳入胸怀。潮湿的汗水缓缓渗出年轻的皮肤，仿佛他的身体里有一条河在流淌。  
她同历史一样悠久，只在老人和孩童的口耳之间发声。因此你可以给那条河冠以任何文明的源头，尼罗河，幼发拉底河，底格里斯河，黄河，恒河。。。。。。原初的人类吮吸河流的乳汁，从此得以点燃薪火，代代繁衍。  
库丘林曾教导过年轻的御主，用山峦和泉谷来称赞女性最大的曲线美，是再合适不过的了。  
好看吗？盖提亚直起身子，居高临下地问。  
藤丸立香鬼使神差地点点头，像揉捏巧克力一样伸出手。白皙的手指陷入褐色的土壤中，丝绸般的质感磁铁一样有吸引力，令人类堕落着迷。  
盖提亚讥讽地哼了一声，兽似的瞳孔盯着人类，手指弹动出古老的旋律，继续摸索那条隐藏在藤丸立香身体里的河流。  
二世老师曾经把灵基里的知识传授给年轻的御主：  
暮春时节，远东河水上游的冰凌消融，顺着河道奔腾向海，此时两岸桃花盛开，因此被叫做桃花汛。  
他听到了身体内部轰然一声巨鸣，冲破了咽喉和牙关。  
四月春芽出土，桃花汛期泛滥。

【6】

你给所罗门念雅歌，他会微笑着倾听，甚至同你一起唱和，或许还会在你的要求下，曼声阐述神的旨意。  
而当着罗曼医生的面念雅歌，他会以为这是公开处刑。脸烧成头发的颜色，呜咽一声，捂着脸到处找时光机。  
达芬奇亲在旁边呵呵一笑，问你是不是想下个池子抽神系从者up。没问题，保证出货，只要上缴一点亮晶晶。  
盖提亚则不同。你同他念雅歌，他只会莫名其妙地反问，你准备信教去了？  
还是说，你一个人类，竟然妄图模仿天主降临神谕？  
藤丸立香沉思片刻，抄起书本打到人王的手心，语气诚恳，不如我们还是去打你的从者幕间剧？  
魔术式的思维方式趋于于理性，用藤丸立香的话来说，他要是向圣杯许愿变成人类，那铁定是一个标准的格子衬衫IT码农。  
年轻的御主愤愤不平地捶打榻榻米，同卫宫告状：你敢信么！我叫他去买一只西瓜，如果见到车厘子的话，就买一箱，玛修说不定喜欢吃。  
结果呢？藤丸立香深吸一口气，掐掐鼻梁骨，他竟然买回来一箱西瓜！！  
红阎魔义愤填膺，他没有完成御主的委托啾！不是好伙计啾！  
几个阿尔托莉雅严肃地点点头，他应该再买一箱。  
卫宫冷冷一笑，手里的锅铲闪过白光，我让你买的不是西瓜！是冬瓜！  
佛钮司和巴巴托斯从外头蹦进来，用笋尖交替推着一只南瓜进了厨房。  
晚饭是全南瓜宴。饭后纳凉，从者人手半只西瓜。只有御主两手空空。  
卫宫铁面无私，把腿从藤丸立香双臂间抽出来，抬起下巴叫他给盖提亚端去最后半只切好的西瓜。  
月霜满地之时，人王盖提亚在走廊的拐角找到了一只偷吃西瓜的年轻御主。  
藤丸立香两颊鼓鼓囊囊，左耳上的耳坠随着咀嚼的动作晃动不休。他抬起头，含糊不清地打了个招呼，吃瓜吗？特甜，不甜我帮你撕了巴巴托斯（虽然，西瓜是生命院斯伯纳克挑的）  
盖提亚一挑眉，嫌弃地避开御主沾满汁水的手，自己拿了一瓤西瓜。  
藤丸立香蹭干净手，拍了拍地板示意他坐下来。  
人王便从善如流。  
西瓜的瓤肉是薄薄的红色，一口咬下去，汁水四溢。一丝清凉，一丝甜腻，从舌苔下坠咽喉。  
这红色如同嘴唇，如同舌头。翻搅的汁水被人的口腔温暖，从合不拢的嘴角滑落。  
西瓜的汁水在人类的身体上肆意流淌，人王在宿敌的躯干上尽情狩猎。他追逐着清甜的气息，夏日的气息，跋涉过平野，趟过低谷，手指拨开迷雾，造访深处。  
藤丸立香低低地抽着气，腻在地板上，脱力的手打翻了装西瓜的果盘。他没去管，只是有一阵没一阵地拨弄对方金色的发，像只玩毛线的懒猫。  
盖提亚掐住对方的脖子，松松的，没使劲。  
藤丸立香乖乖地放开，举手投降，对不起，我道歉。我把西瓜汁弄你头上了。  
盖提亚直起身子，低头看他，晦暗的眼神和月亮投下的阴影一起笼罩住了御主。  
阿尔忒弥斯本就是狩猎的女神，因而在月色的祝福下，人王的追逐无往不利。  
镌刻着繁复魔术阵的手掀起了御主眼里的海浪，原本倒影着月色凛凛的海面失去了宁静，暗色的漩涡倒卷岸边岩石，拍打的水声如同破碎的呜咽。  
金色的天空倒下来，在海面上点燃起火焰，逼迫海中的造物在夜晚长鸣，四处都是令人窒息的氧气。  
但狩猎并非只有追逐与逼迫这一种方式。  
人类的御主师从罪恶的顾问，最擅长不动声色地织就陷阱。西瓜的清甜随热潮蒸腾而起，像一个安全的信号引诱旅人的一时兴起。  
他的四肢牢牢攀住魔术式的背脊，像出师的蜘蛛用长足捕获猎物，阴影下伸出一点狡黠的痕迹，划花了人王预备退出的标记。  
呼，你可真够乱来的。藤丸立香抱怨道，别让西瓜汁流到地板上，不然明天卫宫又要骂我了。  
盖提亚哼了一声，俯身品尝薄红色的战利品。  
很甜。


End file.
